


吞冰：5

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [13]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	吞冰：5

逐日，奔月，吞冰。诗篇想，我们老是为了达成一小件事，兜一整个大圈子。想要醉要从种植高粱和当上李白开始。她想。其实在西荒我们已经看到最想要的了。  
1 解凡心最想要的东西其实不是见到重晚情，而是别的和其他人一样的那些东西  
2 解凡心因为要走出西荒而在西荒也让她化为黄沙，但之后仍去找到了重晚情所提到的兽类。  
到了这个时候诗篇已经不再好总结解凡心想要的是什么。  
诗篇在实在很不明白人们但又被迫和他们相处的时候会画一个五角星。每个人都在顶端，他们的欲求、需求和索求顺着星星的顶端往下排。诗篇自己的星星是这样的：流浪 爱 毛线手套（最好是蓝色的） 生存 晚上想要吃到肥肠鸡。你可以直接通过这个五角星的一角来判断诗篇是个轻浮的、知足而且饿了的吉普赛人。但解凡心的星星在诗篇这儿是空的。  
诗篇就合上本子对解凡心道：你自由了！  
解凡心笑了。举世并没有什么自由可言。他说，别对自由掉以轻心。他这么说着。  
他牵住那兽类的鬃毛，盯着它白欧泊似的眼睛，在千里尽处强迫它低头。它的独角流光溢彩，两翼却灰扑扑的。解凡心很是费了一番心力才把它从居所骗出来，所以它两翼有伤痕，而且也并不情愿。解凡心试了，它真的不跟着人走，它的足底就像在冰原上生根，它带着解凡心在冰川上越陷越深，那裂缝发出让人心惊胆寒的破裂声，裂纹越绽越开。解凡心不合时宜地想到冰裂纹瓷器，南宋灭亡后销声匿迹，那么美那么短暂。兽血点在冰原上，他们就要陷进无路可走之处了。  
解凡心思索着他走过的这漫长道路。他一路上最大的底气就在于，重启的单子让他有了近乎于无穷的时间。这些时间。他和兽对视着，他因这底气和它将要带来的疯狂而微笑着。兽在挣扎，尖锐的嘶鸣和独角绝望地朝向天空，之后也清净地回望他。  
他从没想过输了又会如何。他现在在思考了。  
1 解凡心会死在冰原，而重晚情会赢，而且重晚情本来就知道他走不出西荒  
2 解凡心成功地回去，能够从重晚情处得知她是否有意把他留在西荒  
3 解凡心不该再想，而应该吞冰，走路，逐日，奔月，不为什么也不贪图什么地做这一切  
他叹了口气，又开始微笑。他在佛门学到最多的就是凡心，直到他能解释它们，解决它们，应允愿望，满足因果，但他发觉那并不是他想要的。住持告诉他，拈花皆是缘的是佛陀，能了无遗憾，解千万苦难。住持告诉他说所以人不要做到那样。  
他当时还很年轻，从不真的明白是为什么。  
解凡心对独角兽拜了拜，在刺骨的冰原上几乎一跪不起，但他仍在微笑。这笑里有满足也有不满，他很愿意死在这儿，但他身负的愿望已经成了他自己的愿望，这没有尽头。他从袈裟伸手，衣袖沾着白色的冰尘，指尖碰着独角兽尖锐的蹄，也不再流血或受伤。他吞下冰，走一步，再吞下，再走一步。他怎么直接没把胃袋用冰块塞满呢？他竟还能幸存，这谁都没有想到。他自己也没有想到。  
诗篇的膝盖又开始疼。解凡心像个前辈，一个师父，一个引路人，一般来说诗篇会做别人的引路人，纵使所有人都在迷宫里，世界上又不存在地图。但解凡心的眼神温和又轻盈阴沉。她糊弄地陪解凡心跪过这一小段雪满天街了，现在想象着人要怎么长途跋涉，肺腑冰凉。是不是连血也凉了呢？  
解凡心说：这不是一段遗憾的路。  
诗篇道我能想象你是怎么带着独角兽面对城门守卫的目光的。她说，你觉得你没什么得意，所以你又笑了，甚至有股四大皆空味儿。但其他的所有人看着你，都像看春风得意一样羡慕。  
解凡心伸手顺了顺诗篇乱糟糟的卷头发：嗯。高速路收费站问我走的是哪条路，问我要不要吃顿饭再走，他们看着我的草鞋。  
诗篇愣了。  
解凡心咧嘴笑：太迟了。他唬诗篇道：我想，应该就在这一带，又或许重晚情不入祖坟。我不知道她究竟等没等，但县志上说她已有婚嫁，也不会写她是不是快乐，是不是得逞，还有没有想起吞冰和独角兽。诗篇在瞠目结舌呢。她的疑惑看起来席卷平流雾。  
她的疑惑直到她回到她的住处——她非法扔在小区车库永远也不交停车费的一辆破金杯。她根本也不会开车，这还是陌生人帮她停的。她在车玻璃上用红油漆喷了：POEMS HERE, FUCK OFF! 这里面有很多软垫，被子，摊子，毛绒玩具，还有微波炉、插线板、装在纸袋里的麦辣鸡翅，还有很多很多的诗。她的疑惑直到凌晨四点她就要睡着。她睡前给解凡心发了消息。  
1 你的胃还能用吗，如果还能，那是个假胃吧？  
2 独角兽是什么时候死的？  
3 我想问你为什么耽误了那么久，但可能那么久就是目的，所以这也不能算是耽误  
4 你没骗我吧？？

解凡心只是在前门的小商品市场门口，背对着二十块一串的玛瑙手链和十五块一副的兔子耳朵发箍，背对着玻璃上岑寂又鲜艳的浅薄反光，面对人群。他微笑，摇头，样子极沉默，周遭又笼罩不移的喧嚣。这喧嚣把他同化了，他被锚定在此时，又飘忽在外。  
与此同时，建国门地铁站新换的马赛克瓷砖墙前，地铁轨道里，茫然的独角兽冲天而起，独角头破血流，璀璨的眼睛睥睨众生，叫声像一些人的爱一样流金铄石。它看着人们。人们看着它。冰都化得差不多了。

END.


End file.
